The present invention is a cap and a tube for high volume dental suction. One end of the tube is designed to fit the cap.
High volume evacuation (HVE) suctions are used during dental procedures to remove saliva and particles, such as plaque, calculus, parts of existing fillings and decayed tooth material. Such HVE suction includes a suction tube having a distal (upper) suction end and a proximal (lower) discharge end. The discharge end of the suction tube is connected via a hose and hose valve to a vacuum source. The distal (upper) end of the suction tube is inserted into a patient's mouth.
The HVE suction tube is typically made of polyvinyl chloride or polyethylene. Such tips are hard and the edges rather sharp, which can irritate the tissue of a patient's mouth.
The suction draws material into the opening and down the tube. If the tip contacts the patient's mouth tissue, it can suck the tissue into the tip, obstructing the suction. This is uncomfortable and can cause damage to the patient's mouth and make it more difficult for the dental user. Such HVE suction tubes can require constant manual adjustments to maintain efficient suction while in use and cause unpleasant sensations, bruising and anxiety to patients